Casanova
by Runawaysmile25
Summary: When Mikayla’s boyfriend breaks her heart on Valentines Day, who will be there to make it better?


Title: Casanova

Fandom: Camp Rock/Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: Nothing other than the plot belongs to me in any way.

Pairing: Mitchie/Mikayla

Rating: T

Summary: When Mikayla's boyfriend breaks her heart on Valentines Day, who will be there to make it better?

Feedback: Always

A/N: Ok, I finished this in like 24 hours so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

"…and he asked her to go with him right in front of me, right after telling me he couldn't go!" Mitchie's heart clenched as her best friend's heart broken voice faded into sobs on the other end of the line. "He's an ass, Mik. He doesn't deserve you." She stated firmly. "Now I have to go to the ball by myself and everyone's going to know he chose _Hannah Montana_ over me!" Mikayla bit out angrily. "Why don't you just come with Shane and me to the movies? We're going to go find a horror movie to block out the mushy festivities of the day." Mitchie half heartedly offered, not really wanting to share her date, but also not wanting to leave Mikayla to fend for herself.

"No, I couldn't infringe on your relationship just because mine fell apart; especially on Valentines." Mikayla sniffled. "I'll still go to the ball…I promised Taylor I'd go." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Mik, you wouldn't be "infringing" and how many times has Swift broken promises to you?" Mitchie knew it wouldn't work. Mikayla had never broken a promise in her life and Mitchie doubted she'd break this one. "It's ok, Mitch. I'll just go stag. Who knows, maybe I'll meet a prince charming at the Ball." Mikayla chuckled at the ridiculousness of that thought. "Yeah, maybe…" Mitchie said absently.

Mikayla's words had given her an idea. "Well, I better get going. I still have to go pick up my dress." Mikayla's voice broke Mitchie out of her thoughts. "Yeah, ok, try to have fun tonight. I'll talk to you later." Mitchie let out a deep sigh as she hung up the phone. She sat on her bed in quiet contemplation for a few minutes before groaning and falling onto her back, her fingers dialing a familiar number. "Hey, Shane? Yeah, it's Mitchie…Listen I can't make it tonight…yeah, I…I had some bad egg salad…uh-huh…me too. Ok, I'll call you tomorrow, bye." Hanging up with her boyfriend, Mitchie goes over her plan in her head before getting up and putting it into action.

_Two hours later…_

'_Not Bad…'_ Mitchie thought as she stared at the masked figure staring back at her from the depths of her bedroom mirror. Her eyes danced as she took in her reflection. Wrinkle free black slacks, immaculate white shirt, a red bowtie around her neck, a white venetian mask covered half of her face, and her long dark hair was pulled up out of her face in a neatly pinned bun. _'This is gonna work.'_ She thought confidently turning to check her self from the side. _'Memo to self, binding hurts!'_ She silently complained as her bound chest ached in protest of her movements. She grinned as she watched the 'gentleman' in her mirror copy her as she pulled on a black fedora to complete her costume.

* * *

Arriving early, Mitchie watched the other guests slowly begin filling the ballroom while allowing herself to blend into the background as she waited for her friend to arrive. An hour later there was still no sign of Mikayla. She had seen Nate and Hannah flittering about the dance floor earlier in the night and she'd seen Taylor and her man model Travis flirting by the punch bowl, but no Mikayla. _'Where is she?'_ Mitchie's patients were waning as the minutes ticked by and there was still no sign of the girl. Mitchie watched as Nate and Hannah practically fucked each other on the dance floor and wondered if it was a bad sign that she wanted to castrate him for being such a dick.

She soon lost track of time watching the other couples enjoying their night and almost missed Nate staring slack jawed at the entrance of the ballroom. Turning to see what had caught the younger Gray's attention; Mitchie's world was suddenly turned inside out and upside down. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as her best friend came into view. She could feel all of the blood leave her face as she flushed at the sight. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears, all she could see was Mikayla gracefully floating into the room in an intricate gold mask and an elegant red silk ball gown, her dark curled locks swept up and away from her neck with a shy smile playing at her lips. _'Oh. My. God.'_

Before she even realized what she was doing Mitchie was standing before her friend, hand outstretched palm up in a silent request. Mikayla answered by hesitantly placing her hand in Mitchie's outstretched one and allowing her mystery 'man' to lead her to the dance floor. The two silently swayed to the waltz like music, simply enjoying each other's presence as the minutes wore on. "You're beautiful." Mitchie heard herself say in a low tone. She watched in awe as a vibrant blush spread over Mikayla's cheeks, the girl ducking her head timidly. "So are you." The statement was spoken so softly Mitchie almost missed it. "Who are you?" Mikayla asked, looking up into Mitchie's brown eyes. "Does it matter?"

She felt her heart flutter when Mikayla flashed a brilliant smile. "No, but it seems unfair as you appear to know who I am." Mikayla explained slowly before letting herself be guided into a gentle spin. "I do." Mitchie chuckled pulling Mikayla into her again. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Mitchie couldn't seem to control what she was saying. It was as if her words were bypassing her mind and simply spilling past her lips. "Charmer." Mikayla accused playfully a smirk lighting her features. Mitchie let out a bark of throaty laughter. "If you say so." The other girl nodded, eyes twinkling. "I do."

Neither girl spoke much after that, preferring to just lose themselves in the music and each other. Almost forty minutes passed with them just having fun dancing to any and all songs the DJ decided to play. Then there was someone standing behind Mitchie, standing so close that she could feel their warm breath on her neck. She felt her body go stiff as she heard Mikayla gasp and felt the other girl pull away from her slightly. "What are you doing?!" She heard Nate's venomous whisper. Unsure if he was talking to her or Mikayla, Mitchie steeled herself for a confrontation as she turned to face him. She wasn't sure which feeling was most prevalent relief that he _wasn't_ looking at her or fury that he _was_ looking at Mikayla.

"It's called Dancing, Nate. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept, you were doing something rather similar with Hannah a few minutes ago." Mikayla replied in a bored tone causing Mitchie to internally cheer. "I know _what_ you're doing. I was referring to the fact that you were dancing with someone who _isn't_ your boyfriend!" Nate seethed. _'Oh, the little shit!'_ Mitchie's jaw clenched and her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Oh? Where would this boyfriend be?" Mikayla feigned searching the crowd before her gaze landed on Nate once again. "Don't toy with me, Mikayla!" Nate growled reaching out and gripping Mikayla's arm painfully making the girl cry out. Mitchie didn't hesitate, she shoved the boy roughly making him fall backwards and instinctively release his hold on Mikayla's arm.

Nate angrily shot to his feet, intent on beating the guy with balls enough to not only dance with his girlfriend but to shove him to the ground into a bloody pulp. "Enough!" Mikayla shouted getting between the two and effectively drawing the attention of everyone else in the ballroom. "Nate, we're done. I think we've been done for a while I just didn't want to see it." Mikayla said quietly so that only Nate and Mitchie could hear her. "But I love you! We're perfect together! You're my princess and I'm you're prince remember?!" Nate professed in a high pitched near hysterical whine. "No, you don't. You're not a prince, Nate, you're a court jester…he's the prince." Mikayla walked over to Mitchie and took her hand before leading both of them out of the ballroom.

Mitchie was shocked by Mikayla's words and by the fact that the most beautiful girl in the room had just referred to her as a prince. She remained silent, still processing all that had happened, as Mikayla led them from the ball out into a large garden she guessed was located at the back to the hotel. The two found a wooden bench and Mikayla pulled the still stunned Mitchie down to sit beside her. "I'm so sorry about that." Mikayla apologized softly, her gaze fixed on her fingers which were fiddling with her gown in her lap. "No, you shouldn't apologize for that…it was his fault, not yours." Mitchie clenched her jaw in anger at how that jerk of a Gray could make Mikayla feel guilty about something that wasn't even her fault.

"What's that old saying, it takes two to tango?" Mikayla laughed bitterly as tears fell from her eyes. _'No, no, Mik, don't cry…'_ Mitchie was at a loss. She wanted so much to make everything better, but had absolutely no idea how. "God, you must think I'm such an idiot." Mikayla sniffled causing Mitchie to turn and face her so fast she was sure she would be feeling the after effects of whiplash for a week. "No! Far from it in fact... You are a beautiful, smart, funny, gentle person and you deserve so much better." Mitchie lifted Mikayla's face so she could meet her eyes. "Strange…" Mikayla whispered staring into Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie could see the fascination and curiosity dancing in dark eyes. "What?" Mitchie was finding it more and more difficult to keep herself from drowning in Mikayla's eyes. "I don't even know your name, but I feel like I've known you forever." Mitchie smiled as she leaned closer to her friend. "Maybe you have."

If asked Mitchie wouldn't be able to tell you who closed the distance between them, all she knew was that Mikayla's lips tasted like heaven. She moaned into the kiss as Mikayla's tongue traced her bottom lip before being met by Mitchie's own. She couldn't recall anything she'd ever done with Shane making her feel what she was feeling with Mikayla's lips gently pressed to her own. Then, just as suddenly as the kiss had started, Mitchie pulled back. Realizing what had just happened, she felt her stomach lurch. "I…I'm sorry, I have to go…sorry." She mumbled quickly before shooting up and sprinting out of the garden, Mikayla's hurt, confused expression burning in her eyes.

* * *

'_Oh my god! I just kissed Mikayla! Or…did she kiss me? Who cares! We kissed! Oh, god, I just kissed my best friend! …my female best friend!' _Mitchie thought hysterically as she sped away from the hotel. Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing and her mind would not stop replaying the kiss no matter how hard she tried to forget it. She was so confused and torn she wasn't sure what to feel. Part of her, a big part, wanted to turn around, run back into Mikayla's arms and crash their lips together again kissing her best friend for all she was worth. The other part of her wanted to run to Shane and hide herself in his familiar comforting embrace.

As it turned out there was a third option. She found herself sitting in her truck on a familiar street, trying to calm her nerves. A loud knock on her window caused her to jump and end up hitting her head on the roof of the cab. Gripping her throbbing skull, Mitchie looked out her window to see one of her good friends, Caitlyn Geller, laughing and pointing at her through the glass. "That…that was…hilarious!" Caitlyn gasped out between fits of laughter. "At least somebody is having a good night." Mitchie growled as she slammed the truck door behind her. "Yikes, was your night with Shane really that bad?" Caitlyn asked cringing at her friend's harsh actions. "I wasn't with Shane…I was at the Valentines ball kissing Mikayla." Caitlyn stared in shock at her for a few seconds before exploding. "WHAT?!?!"

The two girls ended up in Caitlyn's room eating a tub of frozen yogurt while Mitchie told Caitlyn everything that had happened. "I wasn't me…but in a strange way, I was more myself than I've ever been in my entire life…" Mitchie trailed off lost in thought. "Well, it sounds to me like you have a thing for Mikayla." Caitlyn said matter-of-factly. "Pfft, I do not!" Caitlyn just smirked. "I don't!" Mitchie whined unconvincingly. "Oh, you totally do. Just admit it, you like your best friend." Caitlyn nudged her. "I don't like Mikayla like that." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Fine, you don't like her like that. You just kiss her like you do." Mitchie screeched and hurled a pillow at Caitlyn starting a pillow fight and effectively ending the conversation for the night.

* * *

Word about the fight between Nate and Mikayla had spread like wild fire by the time the first bell rang for classes the next day. "Did you hear, Mikayla dumped Nate for a French foreign exchange student?" Caitlyn sniggered taking a seat beside Mitchie in homeroom. "What? Who? Where is he?" Mitchie looked around the room for the student in question. "Oh, yeah, you don't like her at all." Caitlyn chuckled flipping through her notes. "Hey guys." Both girls quiet as Mikayla takes a seat on the other side of Mitchie. "So, Mikayla, tell us about this guy we've been hearing so much about." Caitlyn smirked at Mitchie who glared daggers at the shorter girl.

Mikayla blushed before telling them about the mystery guy who practically swept her off her feet at the Valentines ball. "He was like my own personal Casanova." She gushed making Mitchie's stomach twist in near painful knots. "So you like him?" Caitlyn asked earning a kick from Mitchie under her desk. Mikayla was quiet for a few moments, a small smile forming on her lips. "I think I might be in love with a guy I don't even know." She whispered bashfully unknowingly causing butterflies to erupt in Mitchie's gut. _'Oh boy…'_ Caitlyn seemed to be think something over before speaking again. "Why don't you find him?" Mitchie snapped her head around to face Caitlyn. "What?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Caitlyn!" Mikayla smiled. "I wonder who it is." She looked around the room studying the boys sitting around. "How do we even know he goes here?" Mitchie stuttered out hoping to discourage the other girls. "No, he has to be a student. Only students were allowed to be at the ball…they had guards there checking IDs and everything." Caitlyn smirked as Mitchie dropped her head to her desk with a thud. "Maybe it's Chad?" Caitlyn suggested flashing Mitchie a wicked grin. "No, Chad's eyes are the wrong color. My guy had the sweetest brown eyes that you could just lose yourself in." Mikayla trailed off dreamily. Caitlyn looked from the dreamy Mikayla over to the awed Mitchie and rolled her eyes at the obliviousness of her two friends. _'This might take some work…'

* * *

_

"Hey Nate!" Caitlyn called to the curly haired boy as he wandered distractedly towards his next class. "What?" He glared when she finally caught up with him. "Hey, I heard about what happened with Mikayla." Nate rolled his eyes. "Who hasn't?" he grumbled. "Well, what would you say if I told you you still had a shot with her?" Caitlyn asked cringing inwardly at the thought. "Why do you care?" Nate asked dubiously. "Nate…Natey, I've always though that the two of you made the most perfect couple." Caitlyn said in a sickly sweet tone trying as best she could not to gag. "Really?" Nate asked slightly taken aback. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Any relationship that has me in it is at least half perfect." He grinned cockily striking a pose. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the display. "Yeah, whatever, anyway I think I know how you can win her back." Nate perked up at this. "How?"

* * *

Mitchie couldn't seem to stop thinking about everything that was going on with Mikayla. Even as she was wrapped securely in her boyfriend's arms, his lips tracing their way down her throat. "Shane…Shane, wait." Shane sighed as he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "What is it, babe?" He asked gently pushing some loose strands of hair back behind her ear. "I'm just – " A finger on her lips stopped her. "I think I know what's wrong." Shane said with an understanding smile. "You do?" Mitchie looked at him in shock. "Yeah, you're insecure." He grinned.

"Wait what?" Mitchie looked at her boyfriend as if he'd sprouted an extra head. "You're insecure about being with me because I'm so famous. It's ok, really. You don't have to worry about a thing." Shane rubbed her arms in a comforting gesture. "No, Shane, I just have a lot on my mind and I need some time to sort through it all." Mitchie explained still deciding if she should be offended by her boyfriend's assumption. "Oh, I get it. Ok, so after school then? Ok, I'll call you." Shane said with a smile before turning and walking obliviously away. Shaking her head, Mitchie turned in the opposite direction and made her way to the cafeteria to look for her friends.

"Mitchie, over here!" Caitlyn waved her over. "Hey guys." Mitchie said as she took a seat between Caitlyn and Mikayla. "Have you heard, Nate is planning a surprise for Mikayla during lunch? He says he's going to try to win her back." Caitlyn declared watching Mitchie's reaction to the news closely. "What? Mik, you can't take him back." Mitchie spun on the dark haired girl. "I – " Mikayla started before she was cut off. "I bet she wouldn't take him back if she knew who that Casanova from the ball was, right Mik?" Caitlyn smiled innocently. "Well, I – " This time it was Mitchie that cut her off. "Can I talk to you for a second…in private." Mitchie growled yanking Caitlyn up out of her chair and across the room.

"What is your problem?" Mitchie demanded as the two girls stopped beside the lunch bar. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Caitlyn shot back. "I can't tell her it was me, ok? Get over it." Mitchie whispered angrily. "Why can't you tell her? Huh? Do you even have a reason other than being a coward?" Caitlyn knew she was pushing the other girl's buttons, but really, Mitchie wasn't leaving her much of a choice. "There are so many reasons, Caitlyn. I'm her best friend…her best _girl_ friend. She'd freak if she found out I made her fall for someone who doesn't feel the same and then she'd hate me for lying to her on top of it." Mitchie babbled in a high pitched voice.

"Down girl." Caitlyn chuckled placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ok, one, its Mikayla, she would never hate you. Two, I don't think she'd care that you're a girl just as long as you treated her properly, which I know you would. Three…can you honestly say you don't love her?" Caitlyn finished by gently placing two fingers under Mitchie's chin and turning her face toward the object of their conversation. At some point during their talk, Nate had found his way to her side and he seemed to be whispering something in her ear. The sight of him so close to her Mikayla made her face burn and her heart pound. _'Wait…my Mikayla? What the hell is going on here? I'm not…I can't be…oh god, I am.'_ "Yes, I can honestly say I don't love her…Its so much more than that…I'm in love with her." Caitlyn just rolled her eyes and gave her a little shove. "Well then, what are you waiting for Romeo? Go get your girl."

Mitchie made her way back to their table, unconsciously clenching her hands into fists when Nate decided to put his arm around Mikayla's shoulders. Mitchie had to stop to collect herself before taking the last few steps and bending to whisper in Mikayla's other ear. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Mikayla excused herself from a not too pleased looking Nate and followed Mitchie out of the Cafeteria. "What did you want to talk about?" Mikayla asked after a few minutes of walking. "You know last night at the ball; that mystery guy that everyone has been talking about? It was – " Mitchie's stumbling explanation was cut off by her friend's confident voice. "It was you."

Mitchie stared at her friend in shock for a moment. "How did you…? When did…what?" She struggled to come up with a coherent question but soon gave up when Mikayla's gentle laugh reached her ears. "How did I know it was you?" Mikayla filled in. Mitchie nodded dumbly. "I didn't, at first. Then I started to think about it and the more I thought about it the more it seemed to fit. I'm right though aren't I? You're my Prince Charming, my Casanova?" Mitchie nodded hesitantly. "Do you hate me?" She asked quietly. "I don't hate you, Mitchie…I love you." Mikayla smiled shyly before leaning in to touch their lips together in a tentative kiss. Mitchie grinned goofily as she wrapped her arms around Selena's slender waist. "Love you to Miky." She mumbled into the kiss causing both girls to break the kiss in a fit of giggles. "Oh, and Mik? Happy late Valentines Day." Mikayla just rolled her eyes at Mitchie and pulled her back to her for another kiss.

The End


End file.
